fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Persona:Dominated Mind
No ano de 2049,misteriosos eventos andam ocorrendo,estes eventos estão ligados a algo chamado Persona. Poucos sabem o que é ou o que um Persona faz, e os poucos que sabem mantém segredo sobre o que isto é. Por conta disso,pessoas vem desaparecendo e um novo perigo paira sobre todos e somente aqueles que dominam os segredos dos Personas podem mudar o mundo. Velvet Room thumb|centre|593x593px{Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3FgVv24-0 } Igor: Olá,bem vindo a sala de Veludo. Hahaha,parece que o destino tem uma maneira engraçada de agir.Meu nome é Igor,é um prazer conhece-lo. Margaret: Eu o acompanharei durante sua viagens. Margaret,ao seu dispor. Igor: Essa dimensão fica entre seus sonhos e a realidade,entre a mente e a matéria.Normalmente,somente os que fizeram o contrato podem adentrar esta sala.Quem sabe,muito em breve este seja o seu destino. Margaret: Que nossos caminhos voltem a se cruzar.Boa sorte. Intro(Prólogos) 1-'Butterfly Fly Away' Em 2049,nas montanhas da China,atrás de uma cachoeira,estava o velho mestre Chin meditando.Ao abrir os olhos,ele vê seu antigo aluno, Kensou. Kensou:Mestre Chin,o que devemos fazer com ela? Chin:Não peguem leve com ela,quero que você,Bao e Momoko,deem uma despedida inesquecível para ela Kensou:Entendi mestre Chin:Não hesitem e nem subestimem ela,pode não parecer,mas aquela garota é mais que um rostinho bonito. Saindo da cachoeira,havia uma floresta cheia de vida,nesta floresta uma garota estava correndo,saltando de árvore em árvore,pulando por cima de troncos no chão,passando pelos animais e fazendo muitas outras coisas para fugir de Momoko. Momoko:Você não pode fugir de mim,sabe que sou mais rápida e ágil que você. Momoko dava um mortal com as duas pernas retas,acertando a garota. A garota se levanta e decide enfrentar Momoko. Momoko usava seus movimentos de capoeira combinados com acrobacias para enfrentar a garota,o que lhe dava uma vantagem e mostrava a diferença de experiência entre as duas,visto que a garota não conseguia lidar com as sequências de Momoko. Garota:Seu estilo de capoeira é incrível...urgh... Momoko avançava com suas sequências,enquanto a garota defendia,até que ela usa seu teleport para ficar atrás de Momoko,então coloca sua mão nas costas de Momoko e faz uma pequena explosão com seu chi. Momoko se levanta num pulo,ficando feliz pela sua adversária e então usa seu Phoenix Arrow na garota e depois decide lançar seu golpe supremo para finalizar. Momoko:Essa é minha despedida para você,GamehameHAAAA!! Momoko lançava um projétil enorme rosa continuamente na direção da garota,destruindo parte da floresta com seu golpe poderoso. Quando a fumaça do golpe se esvai,Momoko não consegue ver onde a garota estava,sendo assim,ela tinha fugido durante seu ataque Gamehameha.Usando sua telepatia,Momoko se comunicava com Kensou. Momoko:Kensou,ela escapou,provavelmente ela deve estar indo para sua área. Kensou,que estava próximo a uma cachoeira no fim da floresta, havia recebido a mensagem e já estava em alerta para qualquer movimento. Kensou:Entendido Momoko,vou ficar de olho. Kensou fecha os olhos e começa a se concentrar.Kensou conseguiu "enxergar" a energia psíquica de toda vida natural num raio de 50 metros, utilizando a técnica "En".No meio da energia psíquica da floresta,Kensou começou a "enxergar" a energia roxa da garota correndo em direção a cachoeira.Então,Kensou abre os olhos e lança uma Shinryu Choukyuudan(Uma enorme esfera psiquica azul) na direção da garota. A garota continuava correndo,pois tinha um objetivo em mente e ninguém poderia para-la. Ela começou a sentir uma energia psíquica se aproximando a 49 metros dela. Rapidamente,a esfera psiquica de Kensou se aproxima da garota,a ponto de colidir,porém,ela concentra seu chi em sua mão e lança um projétil para colidir com a esfera. Apesar do tempo ter sido perfeito,a garota é arremessada para longe com o impacto. Kensou:Acertei! Kensou corre em direção ao disparo,entrando na floresta.Enquanto isso,a garota se levanta e percebe que machucou o braço esquerdo.Ela começa a sentir a presença de Kensou mais próxima e sabia que não podia enfrenta-lo de frente,então começou a preparar o terreno para lutar contra ele. Kensou finalmente chega ao local e encontra a garota em posição de luta,como se estivesse esperando por ele. Kensou percebeu isso,mas não fugiria de uma luta então,se pos em posição de luta. o vento passou por ambos,balançando seus cabelos e então,no cair de uma folha,ambos começam a lutar. A garota defendia os golpes de Kensou com dificuldade enquanto recuava,Kensou avançava tentando quebrar a guarda da garota,mas ao pisar numa pedra seu pé afunda,o prendendo,dando a oportunidade da garota teleportar para trás de Kensou e continuar com seu objetivo.Kensou então,começou a se comunicar telepaticamente com Bao. Kensou:Bao,ela está indo para aí,pare ela. Bao:Deixa comigo,não vou deixar ela se safar tão fácil dessa quanto você deixou A garota estava de frente a cachoeira,mas antes que pudesse tentar algo,ela é abordada por Bao.A garota não recua e fica em posição de luta,que por sua vez é respeitada por Bao,também ficando em posição de luta. Garota:É uma grande honra enfrentar o Psycho ball humano,não vou fazer feio,prometo pela minha mãe. Bao:Claro que é um honra!Prepare-se! A garota conhecia o estilo de Bao que era muito focado em longa a distância,porém,seu curta a distância não era péssimo,utilizando sua energia para criar uma esfera por seu corpo,o que lhe deu o apelido de Psycho Ball Humano. A garota avança na direção de Bao,mas ele joga suas Psycho Balls para que a garota recue,porém,ela desaparece ao ser acertado por uma das psycho balls e reaparece rapidamente do lado e continua correndo. Bao:Teleport?Igual ao da Athena! Garota:não,isso foi um Desappear Bao:Não,isso foi um teleport!Não me corrija assim de novo! Garota:Ta bom :I A garota e Bao começam a trocar golpes corpo a corpo,a garota leva vantagem por seu treino anterior em corpo a corpo.A garota manda uma sequência de três chutes rápidos em Bao e finaliza,concentrando sua energia numa esfera, e pulando com a mão erguida para cima,atingindo Bao em cheio,mas não era o bastante para derruba-lo. Bao aproveita o momento,vira uma psycho ball que quica no chão e acerta a garota.Depois ele concentra sua energia em sua mão e lança um pequeno projétil que faz uma grande explosão psiquica que empurra a garota para longe. Bao:Blood Psycho Ball! Dizia Bao,lançando uma esfera psiquíca vermelha na direção da garota.Quando ela é acertada,seu corpo fica paralisado,deixando a vulnerável a ataques. Bao então começou a rir,mostrava que ela ainda tinha muito que aprender para derrota-lo,então,ele da um chute duplo,fazendo com que ela fosse para cima,depois ele vira uma psycho ball e quica a acertando,fazendo a voar para longe. Bao:Eu venci você,agora vou derrotar você com meu golpe final,Blood Psycho Ball!! Bao lança uma esfera psiquíca vermelha na direção da garota,porém ela levanta uma mão e abaixa a outra,criando um escudo brilhante que reflete a a esfera vermelha de volta para Bao,assim paralisando quando ele é acertado.A garota então,pula e da vários chutes em Bao repetindo "damu" várias vezes e então finaliza com um chute duplo que joga Bao para longe. Garota:Falta pouco...Eles são forte demais... A garota começa a correr em direção a cachoeira e então,usa sua energia nos pés para criar um pequeno impulso,possibilitando a ela dar um enorme salto em direção a cachoeira.Ao entrar na cachoeira,ela se encontra com Chin meditando de costas para ela.A garota anda até ele e tira uma adaga de sua cintura enquanto permanece andando em sua direção. Chin:Então,chegou a hora? Garota:Sim...me desculpe... Chin:Não se desculpe,faça o que tiver de fazer Bao tinha avisado sua localização telepaticamente para Kensou e Momoko que estavam bem próximos. Momoko,Kensou e Bao correm em direção a cachoeira juntos. Kensou:Droga como pudemos deixar ela chegar até o mestre Bao:A culpa é sua Kensou,você foi o idiota que deixou ela afundar seu pé! Momoko:Não briguem meninos,por favor Bao:Momoko tem razão,vamos lá! O trio pula em direção a cachoeira.Enquanto isso,a garota então se ajoelha perante a Chin e ergue a adaga.Chin se levanta e põe a mão no ombro da garota,depois pega a sua adaga. Chin:Seiko Asamiya,você passou no teste,você é realmente a filha de Athena Chin abre a adaga que se revela uma garrafa de saque,então bebe o líquido que havia dentro.Momoko,Bao e Kensou entram na cachoeira,ao verem Chin bebendo seu saque,o trio começa a parabenizar Seiko.Seiko se levanta e vai até eles. Momoko:Bom trabalho Seiko,você passou no teste,parabéns Seiko:Obrigada Momoko-chan,sem sua ajuda nos meus treinos eu não conseguiria,sem todos vocês,eu não conseguiria passar no teste,obrigada >< Bao:Você é uma gracinha igual a sua mãe,mas você só passou porque eu peguei leve,eu podia ter usado meu A bomb naquele momento,lembre-se disso Seiko-chan,tome cuidado com seus oponentes Seiko:Hai Bao-kun :) Kensou:Você finalmente vai voltar para casa,não é?Depois de 3 anos treinando seu poder psíquico conosco,deve sentir muita falta da sua família Seiko:Sim sim,faz muito tempo que não vejo minha mãe e meu pai,também quero muito rever o meu irmão Danny >< Kensou:Ooohhh,você fica uma gracinha quando faz essa carinha Chin:Seiko,vou preparar seu voo de volta para Sendai Seiko:Hai mestre,arigato gosaimasu! Momoko:Vamos sentir muita saudade de você Seiko-chan Bao:Manda lembranças,ta? Seiko:Ta bom,eu também vou sentir muita saudade de vocês,muito obrigada por me ajudarem no treino ><thumb|left|312x312px Seiko se despediu em grande estilo de seus amigos,que também eram seus mestres.Graças a eles,ela aprendeu a controlar seus poderes psíquicos e desenvolver seu próprio estilo de luta durante esses 3 anos de treino extensivo.Depois de ter ficado longe de seus pais e irmão na China treinando,Seiko finalmente voltaria ao Japão,reencontrar sua família.Seiko chora de alegria,só de pensar no seu retorno. Seiko:Mal posso esperar para rever vocês,mamãe e papai,quais serão as aventuras que Daniel fez durante esse tempo que eu fiquei fora? 2-Metal on Metal Ano de 2048,Daniel havia sido sequestrado por uma mulher vestida de bruxa.Ele ficou 6 meses longe de sua casa,até que finalmente voltou,depois de ter desfrutado de uma grande aventura e ter feito novos rivais.Daniel retornou para casa,depois de ter deixado seus pais preocupados e apesar de sua aventura ter terminado,um novo objetivo estava em sua mente,derrotar seus novos rivais Daniel treinou arduamente durante esse tempo,não se restringindo somente a seu pai para treina-lo,mas também a sua mãe,assim conseguindo utilizar técnicas como Psycho ball,Psycho Teleport,Shining Crystal e Psycho reflector.Graças a esse treino,Daniel criou um estilo próprio,um misto entre seu pai e sua mãe. Ele treinou por muito tempo esperando uma oportunidade para terminar sua luta com Son Kusanagi,porém,ele soube que seu rival havia morrido e compareceu ao enterro,deixando uma boiuna vermelha em seu caixão,como uma forma de respeito a seu rival morto.Por conta disso,Daniel não teve coragem de desafiar Kyoko,irmã de Son para luta,porque sabia que a morte de Son não deixaria que ambos lutassem com 100% de sua força. Daniel,junto com Jonathan,foram visitar o dojô Saikyo de South Town,onde foram bem recebidos pelos alunos de Saikyo.Jonathan aproveitou para treinar um pouco ao lado dos alunos,enquanto Daniel,foi desafiado por um dos alunos destaque do dojo,seu nome era Tadashi. Tadashi:Meu nome é Tadashi Sima Li e eu te desafio a uma luta,Daniel Williams,por favor aceite meu desafio Daniel:Estava com vontade de lutar com alguém Todashi:Não vou pegar leve Daniel:Nem eu irei,se prepare! Jonathan:Get Ready for the Next Battle! Daniel e Todashi se encaram depois que Jonathan diz essas palavras e os estudantes do dojô Saikyo ficam impressionados com a pressão exercida. Daniel:Suas roupas não parecem de um aluno de Saikyo Todashi:Eu tenho orgulho da minha descendência e as honro sempre Daniel:Interessante,Psycho Ball!Ao dizer isso,Daniel lançou uma esfera de energia psíquica em Todashi que o empurrou por alguns centímetros de Daniel,mas causou um dano. Jonathan:Fist Attack! Todashi avança na direção de Daniel,desferindo várias sequências de golpes,tentando trazer a luta para o corpo a corpo,mas Daniel usa seu Teleport e aparace atrás de Todashi e então,lhe aplica um Koryuken.Todashi cai no chão,mas se levanta num pulo,enquanto Daniel avança pulando e dando três chutes.Todashi se abaixa e da um upper que leva Daniel para cima. Todashi:Isso foi um Launcher! Todashi da dois socos,depois pula dando dois chutes,então finaliza segurando a perna de Daniel e batendo com seu corpo no chão. Depois do corpo de Daniel quicar no chão,Todashi levanta perna e da um chute reto e então um chute giratório,fazendo Daniel voar um pouco longe e finalizando sua combinação. Jonathan:Isso não é estilo Saikyo,é um estilo diferente(Isso me lembra quando eu e Sakura participamos daquela aventura antes) Daniel se levanta num pulo.Daniel percebeu que Todashi era focado no corpo a corpo,diferentemente de seu estilo intensificador.Todashi avança na direção de Daniel,bem rápido,porém,Daniel se teleporta pra frente de Todashi e dá uma rasteira estilo megaman. Daniel:tsugi ni omae wa "Que cara forte" toyu Todashi:Que cara fort...hã? Daniel aproveita o momento e dá um chute que o atordoa e depois acerta 3 Koryukens em Todashi.Jonathan e os alunos do dojo ficam impressionados com a luta,principalmente com os golpes de ambos.Todashi se levanta num pulo,cospe sangue no chão e se põe em posição de luta. Jonathan:Seu nível aumentou bastante Daniel Daniel lança uma psycho ball,mas Todashi usa um side step,desviando da esfera,e então,Todashi da um upper que faz Daniel ir para cima.Todashi aproveita que Daniel estava suspenso no ar,então,ele da dash e joelhada várias vezes quando Daniel estava para cair,como um jogador de futebol dando embaixadinha numa bola e então finaliza dando um chute rodado com muita força,que faz Daniel voar e bater contra parede. Daniel:Not bad guy... Daniel limpa o sangue e se levanta em posição de luta e Todashi avança na direção de seu adversário.Daniel pula e faz uma sequência de três chutes,mas Todashi se abaixa e da um golpe de mão aberta no queixo de Daniel.Apesar de parecer estar em desvantagem,Daniel se suporta o golpe e manda vários socos em uma velocidade incrivelmente absurda,surpreendendo a todos que estavam lá. Daniel:Volare via! Daniel da um ultimo soco,totalizando cinquenta socos, que faz Todashi voar longe e bater contra a parede.Todashi não responde ao chamado dos alunos do dojo,sendo assim,a vitória foi de Daniel.Depois da luta,Jonathan agradeceu aos alunos pela hospitalidade e então foi embora com Daniel. Daniel ficou feliz,pois sabia que Todashi iria querer uma revanche pela luta que aconteceu no dojo.Todashi iria treinar e ficar mais forte para lutar contra Daniel novamente,ou seja,Daniel ganhou um novo rival e este rival era bem poderoso,era óbvio que ele iria atender suas expectativas. Daniel voltou para Sendai junto com sua família e permaneceu treinando,esperando ser forte o bastante para poder evitar o destino trágico de seu antigo rival e para derrotar seu novo rival,Todashi.Sua determinação era como um metal inquebrável,ele não deixaria ninguém que ele amava partir,essa era sua promessa e jamais deixaria que ela fosse quebrada. Daniel:Eu vou ser forte e vou proteger minha família,custe o que custar! 3-Getting Strong Em 2049,em Nova York,Jonathan estava visitando seu antigo lar.Jonathan via Nova York com novos olhos,a sua antiga cidade estava diferente,mas ao mesmo tempo com um ar nostálgico.Ainda se lembrava da aventura que teve com Sakura a muitos anos naquele lugar,eram lembranças ótimas para ele e adoraria reviver algumas. Porém,Jonathan não estava lá para relembrar o passado e sim para entrar em um torneio e levar o troféu para casa,pois Seiko estava voltando de viagem e ele deseja muito dar a ela um lindo troféu como presente de boas vindas. Jonathan:Nova York,me traz muitas lembranças boas,um dia trarei Daniel e Seiko aqui para verem onde eu e Sakura derrotamos aqueles monstros ao lado do cara ninja O celular de Jonathan começa a tocar,então ele o atende. Jonathan:Alô? Athena:Alô,Jonathan? Jonathan:Sim,estou ouvindo Athena: Cade você?Seiko ligou para cá,ela está voltando para casa Jonathan:Eu sei disso Athena:Então,por que não está comigo e com o Danny esperando por ela? Jonathan:Por que eu quero dar um ótimo presente de boas vindas para ela Athena:Presente? Jonathan:Sim,eu espero que ela goste,vou dar um troféu para ela do torneio que eu ganhar Athena: Isso não é uma desculpa para você entrar em um torneio,não é? Jonathan: Nada disso,agora eu vou ter que ir,tchau Athena: te espero em casa,tchau Ao finalizar sua ligação,Jonathan entrou para um mini torneio de Nova York,onde enfrentou diversos adversários e acabou vitorioso em todas as batalhas.Em algumas batalhas,Jonathan quase perde,mas seu espírito e desejo de vencer acabaram sobrepujando seus oponentes.Até que Jonathan finalmente chegou na final do torneio,seu oponente era Reiji Oyama. Reiji já havia enfrentado Sakura Kasugano uma vez a mando de Ryu e agora iria enfrentar um velho amigo dela.Enquanto Jonathan não sabia de nada sobre seu oponente,só que sua determinação lembrava Sakura,porém,sua personalidade calma e focada lembrava Ryu. Reiji:Prazer em conhece-lo,desejo uma luta aproveitosa para nós dois Jonathan:Igualmente Kid,me diga seu nome Reiji: Reiji Oyama Jonathan: Jonathan Williams,não pegue leve comigo Reiji: Lutarei com todas as minhas forças Ao som do gongo,a luta da se inicio e ambos avançam na direção um do outro. Jonathan avança dando um dash,seguido de um jab,porém,Reiji defende,então agarra Jonathan e o joga no chão,depois começa a dar vários socos em Jonathan,finalizando com uma joelhada em sua barriga. Jonathan da uma cambalhota para trás,então,Reiji avança dando chute,mas Jonathan desvia,dando um counter que atordoa Reiji,depois lhe aplica um Koryuken violento. A luta estava equilibrada,ambos estavam em pé de igualdade,o fator determinante para ver quem venceria a luta era o tamanho da determinação de ambos. Parecia que ambos foram feitos para serem rivais,mas Jonathan possuia um desejo maior,que era dar o troféu do torneio para sua filha,que a muito tempo não via. A luta se estendeu por muito tempo,Jonathan vê a necessidade de ativar seu Overheart,enquanto Reiji começa a se adaptar ao estilo de Jonathan,conseguindo uma vantagem enorme durante a luta. Jonathan:Haoh Gadouken! Gritava Jonathan,lançando um enorme projétil com umas duas mãos em direções opostas,porém,Reiji desviou do golpe. Jonathan viu como os talentos de Reiji eram assustadores,o rapaz conseguia se adaptar aos movimentos de Jonathan com uma certa dificuldade. Aproveitando o momento,Reiji bate no chão e então cria uma explosão em forma de tigre que rugia,bem próximo a Jonathan. Reiji:Tiger Roar! Jonathan é arremessado para trás com o golpe de Reiji e apesar do dano,os olhos de Jonathan nunca estiveram mais vivos. Então,Jonathan avançou na direção de Reiji e deu um soco em sua costela,depois,deu um soco em seu queixo. Jonathan:Koryu Rekka! Jonathan da três Koryukens em sequência(Um baixo,um médio e um alto),que acertam em cheio Reiji,mandando para cima. Reiji sentiu uma dor estrondosa,mas como Jonathan,seus olhos também estavam cheio de vida,então,ele se recupera no ar e manda um chute de aura azul em Jonathan,depois,gira o corpo e da um chute rodado no rosto de Jonathan. Reiji:Aerial Spin Kick! Jonathan mais uma vez é arremessado para longe com o golpe,mas sua determinação e vontade de vencer por sua filha o impedem de ficar no chão,seus olhos pareciam estarem em chamas. Ambos estavam no seu limite,então decidiram apostar tudo para ver quem podia atacar mais rápido.Então Jonathan e Reiji avançaram na direção um do outro. Jonathan:Determination is Unbreakable! Reiji:Great Dragon Rush! Então,num piscar de olhos,ambos começaram a atacar um ao outro,numa sequência de socos e chutes que não paravam de se anular,como num Rush Mode. Suas forças estavam equiparadas,mesmo que alguns socos ou chutes acertassem o outro,nenhum dos dois se permitia ao luxo de cair,continuavam em pé,atacando o outro numa chuva de socos e chutes. A platéia esbanjava alegria com aquela luta,não eram mais seus punhos que lutavam,era pura determinação,só aquele que possuir o maior desejo de vencer,se manterá de pé.Não havia mais dor,os socos não eram mais sentidos e o sangue estava quente ao máximo,prestes a virar vapor,enquanto os olhos dos dois,nunca ficaram tão vivos,pareciam um vulcão entrando em erupção. Reiji e Jonathan estavam no seu máximo,então,num momento oportuno,Reiji da um sidestep,o que faz com que Jonathan ataque o ar,deixando o desprotegido. Reiji aproveita o momento,concentrando suas ultimas forças e aplica um poderoso Uppercut em Jonathan. Reijij:Flying Dragon Upper! A cabeça de Jonathan é jogada para trás,Jonathan sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse sair de seu pescoço pela força depositada no Flying Dragon Upper de Reiji. O corpo de Jonathan estava caindo,nada mais respondia,ele estava praticamente sem energias por ter utilizado o Overheart por bastante tempo,com isso sentiu seu corpo traí-lo.Jonathan estava mais próximo de cair no chão de costas,mas não queria perder,seu desejo de vitória não poderia deixa-lo cair,se ele caísse ali,já era,não iria mais se levantar. Jonathan:Eu não posso perder,pela minha filha,eu vou vencer,ela está esperando por mim,eu vou vencer!Eu vou vencer! Foi então que algo inesperado aconteceu.Jonathan viu uma borboleta voar diante de seus olhos e então,surgiu uma figura parecida com Mr.Saikyo,que acertou um soco na barriga de Reiji e numa fração de segundos,ocorreu uma grande explosão de energia.Num piscar de olhos,Reiji havia sido lançado para fora da arena,dando vitória a Jonathan. Depois de receber o troféu de vencedor,Jonathan ficou assustado com o poder que havia despertado,logo recebe a notícia que Reiji se encontra em uma situação crítica de vida ou morte.Jonathan temeu que esse poder fosse ferir alguém que ele ama-se,então,decidiu que iria ir atrás de informações sobre aquilo que havia despertado Jonathan:Desculpa Seiko,não vou poder te entregar esse troféu pessoalmente Soundtrack {Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eh3FgVv24-0 } Igor:Olá,bem vindo novamente a sala de veludo. Margaret:Apenas aqueles que formaram um certo contrato podem adentrar esta sala. Você fez um ótimo trabalho trabalho despertando seus poderes. Igor:Leve isto com você. Margaret:Essa é a chave do contrante.Dessa noite em diante,você é nosso convidado na sala de veludo.A arcana do seu Persona é a força. Igor: O Arcana é o meio pelo qual tudo é revelado. Margaret: Cada usuário de Persona possui um Arcana que é representado por uma carta de tarot. Retratado como um jovem segurando uma fera apavorante, a Arcana Força representa a energia criativa ou física que precisa ser ou está prestes a ser desencadeada.Aqueles que possuem este Arcana,possuem uma grande força vinda do coração.Também está associada com a moralidade sobre o poder mais forte de auto-controle, gentileza, coragem e virtude sobre força bruta. Igor:Me pergunto para onde seus novos poderes da carta,a força,vão leva-lo.Creio que irei acompanha-lo nessa jornada,hu hu. {Intro Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bm-WORKaOEc } 1-'Powerless' thumb|315x315pxNo aeroporto de Sendai,estava Athena e Daniel esperando o avião,onde Seiko estava a bordo,pousar. Athena começa a estranhar a demora de Jonathan,enquanto Daniel tentava afastar os fotógrafos que estavam com suas câmeras,esperando o retorno de Seiko. Athena começa a ligar para Jonathan,mas ele não atendia suas ligações e isso a preocupa muito.''' Athena:Seu pai está demorando muito,estou ficando preocupada Daniel:Ele deve estar tendo uma luta grandiosa para demorar assim Athena:É... Daniel:Deve ser por isso que ele não atende suas ligações,mãe Athena:Eu entendi,mas ainda é estranho,ele sempre é pontual Daniel:Mãe,quando um homem está numa luta acirrada,seus punhos conseguem absorver toda sua vida Athena:Você falou igual ao seu pai Daniel:Por que tem tanto fotógrafos aqui,isso é irritante Athena:É porque a Seiko era uma parceira vocal nos meus shows,ela está voltando para Sendai depois de 3 anos,é normal eles tirarem fotos para vender Daniel:Eu sei,mas é irritante,vou quebrar as câmeras deles Athena:Não!Daniel! Daniel:Por que não,mãe? Athena:Não podemos quebrar nada e nem agredir os fotógrafos,isso é crime e vamos ser punidos Daniel:Ta bom,prometo não quebrar nada Athena:E Daniel:E não atacar nenhum deles Depois de muito tempo,finalmente o avião de Seiko pousou e nenhum sinal de Jonathan,o que deixou Athena chateada e muito preocupada. Começaram a sair os passageiros do avião,até que finalmente,Seiko descia e os fotógrafos começaram a tirar fotos. Seiko começou a ficar assustada com a enorme quantidade de flashes,enquanto Daniel se colocava na frente para impedir os fotógrafos. Quando Seiko entrou em seu alcance,Athena usa seus poderes psíquicos para teletransportar ela e seus filhos para outro lugar. Finalmente,Seiko havia se reencontrado com sua família depois de tanto tempo,a emoção foi forte e antes que pudesse esboçar alguma reação,Daniel abraça sua irmã. Daniel:Eu senti muito sua falta Seiko ficou sem palavras com o abraço forte que recebeu de seu irmão,depois ficou um pouco vermelha por sentir um pouco de vergonha. Athena ficou muito feliz por rever sua filha,mas ficou muito preocupada por Jonathan não ter aparecido,tenta ligar para ele mais uma vez,porém sua ligação não é atendida. Seiko:Danny...Eu estou ficando com vermelinha... Daniel:Hm?Ah!Desculpa,eu esqueci que você é tímida Daniel soltou sua irmã,enquanto ela se afasta um pouco dele. Seiko era uma pessoa bem tímida,até com sua própria família,Athena levava Seiko para fazer Shows ao seu lado como uma forma de lidar com a timidez de sua filha,apesar de ter dado certo,o tempo que Seiko ficou longe de sua família a tornou tímida novamente. Athena:Como é bom te ver de novo minha linda borboleta de novo Seiko:Mãe..senti tanto sua falta Athena logo abraçou Seiko e deu um beijo em sua testa. Athena:Eu sei minha pequena borboleta Seiko:Onde está o papai? Athena logo solta Seiko.Daniel olha para Athena,pois também gostaria de saber o porque seu pai não ter aparecido. Seiko fica receosa,então abaixa a cabeça e se desculpa pelas suas palavras. Athena:Não se desculpe borboleta,o seu pai disse que iria trazer um presente inesquecível para você,deve ser por isso que ele ta demorando tanto Seiko:Que ótimo >< Seiko sabia que sua mãe mentia,mas fingiu acreditar na doce mentira do que numa verdade cruel e que possa magoa-la. Athena usou seus poderes psíquicos para teletransporta-los de volta para casa,assim,nenhum fotógrafo iria perturbar a paz da família.Ao chegarem em casa,Seiko e Daniel gritam por seu pai enquanto o procuram por cada canto da casa. Quando Seiko vasculhou seu quarto,lá estava,um troféu,Jonathan havia cumprido sua promessa,mas não aparecer pessoalmente. Seiko anda em direção ao troféu,então ela o abraça forte. Seiko:Eu te amo pai,esse foi o melhor presente de todos Athena e Daniel não encontram nenhum sinal de Jonathan na casa,além do troféu que foi deixado como um presente para Seiko. Isso preocupou a todos,então começaram a ligar para as autoridades e dar parte do sumiço de Jonathan,a Interpool e a Delta Red entraram no caso,pois Jonathan possuía um passado com a Shadaloo e seu sumiço poderia ser um sinal de um eventual retorno. Passaram se dias e nenhum sinal de Jonathan,ninguém havia encontrado,mas,apesar disso Daniel continuava otimista e acreditava que seu pai voltaria,enquanto Seiko,tentava aos poucos retomar uma vida normal,mas não conseguia. Daniel: Bom dia Seiko Seiko:Bom dia Daniel:O que tem para o café da manhã hoje? Seiko:Eu peguei umas folhas e fiz um chá usando a luz do Sol Daniel:Legal,onde aprendeu isso? Seiko:Eu aprendi isso com a Momoko-chan Daniel:Mas por que você não pegou uma fruta na mesa? Seiko:É que...Eu não sei... Seiko ainda agia como se estivesse em seu treinamento na China.Daniel tentava manter um clima de otimismo em casa e a noite procurava por seu pai as escondidas,enquanto Athena,tinha que conversar com seu empresário sobre seus futuros shows.Ela não queria incluir Seiko ainda,pois não sabia se a menina conseguiria cantar e mesmo com a insistência de seu empresário,Athena continuou recusando o pedido. Seus shows estavam próximos,sua preocupação com Jonathan e com o comportamento de Seiko estavam enormes,mas não podia abandonar o único sustento de seus filhos por conta disso. Athena:Como eu estou? Daniel:Você está muito linda, mãe Athena:Obrigada Daniel Seiko:Você está incrível mãe >< Athena:Obrigada minha pequena borboletinha Seiko:Eu queria poder ir... Athena:Eu sei meu amor,mas você ainda não está totalmente bem para cantar Seiko:Ta bom... Daniel:Hey Seiko,se anima,você vai ver um show da nossa mãe depois de muito tempo Seiko:É verdade :D Athena:Depois do show nós conversamos sobre isso,tudo bem borboletinha? Seiko:Sim Sim >< Enquanto Athena partia para o seu show,um grupo de sombras a observava. A atmosfera começou a ficar pesada,parecia que uma catástrofe estava pronta para acontecer e ninguém fazia ideia do que poderia ser. O grupo de sombras desaparecem,porém um enorme nevoeiro começa a se espalhar em Sendai naquela noite,apesar de inofensiva,parecia ser bem perigosa. Depois do belíssimo show de Athena,com direito a uma mensagem dela para os filhos,Daniel e Seiko foram para seus quartos.Enquanto Seiko dormia,Daniel saia as escondidas e ia mais uma vez procurar por seu pai em Sendai. Daniel perguntava para os moradores de rua,lhes dando comida mesmo que não dessem alguma informação útil. Durante sua investigação, Daniel era observado pelo mesmo grupo de sombras que estavam observando sua mãe,então começou um nevoeiro.Daniel não conseguia enxergar muita coisa no nevoeiro e ao respirar aquele ar coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. ??:nós sois vós Daniel:Quem disse isso? ??:vós sois nós Daniel:Eu não estou brincando apareça,me diga o que sabe sobre o desaparecimento de Jonathan Williams ??:você deve abrir seus olhos Enquanto isso,Seiko começava a passar mal e ter pesadelos terríveis.Ela via,em seus pesadelos, a imagem de seu pai de costas,andando para frente sem olhar para trás. Seiko tentava ir atrás dele,mas ao se aproximar surgia um ser rosa com um nariz enorme que a atacava. Ao abrir os olhos,Seiko se depara com um ser desconhecido lhe observando e então grita bem alto de medo. Seiko:Q-Quem é você? ??:Eu sois tu Seiko:E-Eu? ??:Tu sois eu Seiko:Não pode ser verdade ??:Abra seus olhos Seiko:Gadouken! Seiko manda uma esfera de energia de energia usando apenas uma mão na direção do ser desconhecido.Enquanto isso,Daniel começou a enxergar uma cópia de si mesma só que totalmente metálica. Daniel:!!! Metal Daniel:Abra seus olhos pequeno Danny Daniel:O que é você?Um clone? Metal Daniel:Um clone?Hihihi,eu sou você Daniel:Não tenho tempo para isso,preciso achar meu pai,se for continuar me atrapalhando,eu vou derrota-lo 2-'''Nature of Evil Categoria:Histórias